Falling Snow
by vertically challenged. dang it
Summary: Toshirou's been gone for several years. Karin's reluctant to have anything to do with him, but she really doesn't have a choice. DISCONTINUED, SEE PROFILE
1. Unexpected visitor

AN- When it's in _italics,_ it's their thoughts. This starts out in Karin's POV, then alternates between 3rd person and Karin's POV. When there's thoughts in 3rd POV it's Hitsugaya.

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach in any way shape or form, or else I wouldn't be broke right now.

I looked out my window at the growing snow mound. It was the first time in seven years it had snowed._ Perfect. Just _really_ perfect_. I laughed bitterly.

_Seven years since it's snowed, seven years since he left._

I had managed to get by without thinking about him much, (which was all the time, unfortunately), with the help of the lack of snow.

_Great. Now it'll be impossible to NOT think about that baka. _With a heavy sigh, I heaved myself up. _Time for more training from that perverted Urahara. At least Yoriuchi will be there. He seems to behave more when she's around. _

With a last look at the Kurosaki Clinic, she was gone.

(3rd person POV)

--

Toshirou Hitsugaya groaned audibly. _How is this much paperwork even possible? They are going to run out of paper soon. _

For a rare moment, Hitsugaya considered ditching work, playing hooky. Heaven knows how many times Matsumoto does it. _ But that's the problem, Matsumoto does it EVERYDAY. _

Shuffling the papers on the desk, that human girl once again strayed into his thoughts. As much as Hitsugaya tried to think of something else, anything else, it always just led back to her.

He tried thinking about missions, and he remembered the fated mission that brought him to her. He tried thinking about paper work, and he just thought about how much she would hate it. About how she would convince him to take a break from paperwork to play a game of soccer. How she'd flash that brilliant grin at him, knowing he couldn't say no.

More than once, he'd been distracted by thoughts of her when he was battling hollows. When he got a huge gash on his left arm, he decided that enough was enough, time to forget her. Of course, that doesn't work so well when that very girl is the only thing in his head.

So Hitsugaya decided to try taking it slowly. First forget her face. Failed. Then forget her soccer abilities. Failed. Forget her relation to that idiot Kurosaki boy. Failed. Forget the feeling that appears in his stomach when he thinks about how strong, how tough she is. Failed.

He completely failed to fall out of love with her. A hell butterfly floated through the open door of the tachio's office. "Soutachio Yamamoto commands Hitsugaya Tachio and Matsumoto Fukutachio to report to his office immediately."

Hitsugaya gratefully put down the form, and set out to find Matsumoto. He didn't have to walk very far, as he met her right outside the tenth division entryway. Hitsugaya's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Have you been hiding outside of office all day long?" Hitsugaya questioned. Matsumoto fidgeted with her scarf. "Uh, yes?" The temperature dropped several degrees. Before Hitsugaya could open his mouth, Matsumoto reminded him of the meeting he was required to go to with Yamamoto Soutachio.

Thinking of all the torture he was going to put her through when they got back to the office (paperwork, lots and lots of paperwork), they set out for the first division offices. Yamamoto called them in before they could more than raise their hands to knock.

"Yamamoto Soutachio, you wished to speak with us." Yamamoto nodded his crinkly old head.

"Yes. It appears that a few Espada have survived the winter war, and have reentered the human world. Only a few people have fallen victim to the Espada. Strangely, their numbers have been reduced from five to three. The shinigami representative Kurosaki Ichigo said he had nothing to do in this reduction in Espada, before he disappeared. I want you two to go to Kurakara Town and check the disturbance out."

Aloud, Hitsugaya said, "Yes sir," but on the inside, he was keeping up a steady mantra of "_Crap crap crap crap crap crap. I am so screwed_." inside his head.

(Karin's POV)

--

I gently eased myself through the door of our house just as the sun was setting. "Welcome home!" Yuzu called. The delicious aroma of fugu drifted through the house. "Ichi-nii back yet?" I questioned in a deadpan.

He had been gone for at least a month so far. Yuzu silently shook her head. Making my way up the stairs to my bedroom, I tried to clear my head of all thoughts.

Of course, I was able to disperse thoughts of everything except what I really wanted to stop thinking about, Toshirou. Sighing, I sat down at my desk.

_Maybe if I immerse myself in math I won't be able to think anymore._ _Sure, and I'm not a shinagami._

3 hours later

I whipped my head up from the manga I was reading. _It couldn't be. Could it? _In addition to that asshole's riatsu, I also felt the presence of a garden variety hollow. _Might as well check it out._ She quickly shunpoed away.

(3rd person POV)

--

Hitsugaya prepared to give the final blow to the hollow, when the hollow disintegrated, only to be replaced by a girl with shoulder length hair.

She turned around, and Hitsugaya fully grasped the meaning of seeing this girl there. Karin was the mysterious source of the disappearing Espadas. "Sorry," Karin said. "Couldn't help myself." she said, all with a smirk resting on her face.

Almost, _almost,_ Hitsugaya's jaw dropped open, but it was undignified for a tachio to gape. _Aw, screw it,_ he thought, and proceeded to gape like a fish out of water.

Leisurely, Karin turned on her heel, and began to walk away. "You're not staying with me" she tossed over her shoulder. "Wait!" he called out. Too late, she was gone.

AN- YAY!! My computer's working again!! I'm not a review whore, but I'd appreciate it if you would.


	2. Explosive Tomboys

(3rd person POV)

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach in any way shape or form.

"Uhhhhh" Matsumoto began. "Did you just do what I think you just did?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" Hitsugaya asked contemptuously. "Well, she appeared, and then you were gaping at her..." _It's amazing how dangerous a guy with white hair can be._ "Uh, never mind!"

Turning away from her, he told her to scour the town for old acquaintances of theirs that would let them stay with them. "Where are you going?" she called to his back. She didn't get an answer.

--

Hitsugaya traced Karin's riatsu back to the roof of her house, where he found her laying face up. "Once again, you're not staying with us."

Hitsugaya was confounded by this, as they had never stayed at the Kurosaki house. Why would they start now? "All the old guys are either gone, or don't have room. Orihime's in cooking school, Ishida's in Harvard, Tatsuki and Chad are living in one room apartments, and Urahara hasn't rebuilt the living rooms since a hollow destroyed them." Karin explained. _Well that's inconvenient. Couldn't hurt to ask. I hope._

"Ano, we would never wish to impose on you, but it appears we have no where else to go." Hitsugaya said, hoping she would change her mind.

Snorting, she said, "Please. Yuzu might fall for the whole 'We're shinigami, we're here to help you' act, but I won't. No way in hell are you shinigami" she spat out the word, "staying with us." Now she had Hitsugaya puzzled.

First, he finds out that she has shinigami powers. Now she's showing a great hatred for them. "Why not? Why do you hate shinigami so much?" She stood up, turned towards him. "Do you really want to know?" she asked with an expression Hitsugaya couldn't quite place. Silently, he nodded.

"Fine. You want to know, you're going to know. I hate shinigami, no, I hate people from Seireitei, because all they do is hurt people. Tatsuki, Rukia, Ichi-nii, Yuzu, almost everyone at Soul Society...me" she added almost in a whisper.

"Did you know that since that idiotic Renji left, Tatsuki spends most of her time training? Just training. When it's not with Urahara, then with a punching bag. Over and over again, not stopping. And since Orihime left for culinary school, she's not been around to get some sense into her head."

Hitsugaya briefly wondered how on earth she managed to get in to cooking school. Last time he checked, her cooking was not what someone would exactly call normal.

"Tatsuki looked almost dead when Orihime got injured in the Winter War. Then Orihime recovered, and Tatsuki went back to normal. And she stayed like that, even after Orihime left. But then Abairi left, and she went back to being almost dead. She's only normal a few days a month now.

"Rukia and Ichi-nii... they could have been together for a long time now, ever since Ichi-nii saved her from execution. I don't know why she hasn't confessed yet, but I do know it's not because she does not feel that way towards him. With all the goo-goo eyes they throw at each other when the other is not looking, it makes me sick!

"Yuzu has no idea why Ichi-nii will disappear for months on end. She doesn't know where he goes, or why, or if she'll ever see him again. Sometimes she gets really depressed. It is not right for her. She is supposed to be happy, not sad. And it's because of these damn shinigami powers that she gets sad. I can't tell her about shinigami and where Ichi-nii goes. She'd spend all her time worrying, even more than she does now.

"I don't have to explain to you why Hinamori's been hurt, nor do I have to explain Matsumoto. From what Ichi-nii has told me, neither of them will ever be the same, and it's all cause of Aizen and Gin. All of the tachios would not be how they are right now if they were not shinigami. They've been twisted by hurt, by death.

All shinigami do is hurt people. You wanted to know why I hate shinigami. Now you know."

While she was speaking, it had started to drizzle. Now it was a full on storm. Hitsugaya stood there, trying to take it all in.

_What's happened in the seven years I've been gone? _He could see that Karin was on the verge of tears. She quickly wiped her eyes, trying to prevent the tears from spilling.

Sighing, she turned from him. "As long as it's okay with Yuzu, I guess you guys can stay here. You can take Ichi-nii's room, he's gone right now."

She quickly disappeared through her window. Using his cell phone, Hitsugaya told Matsumoto that they would be staying at the Kurosaki Clinic. If all went well, they would leave the house with all limbs intact.

--

Everyone quickly fell into a not quite peaceful, but not quite turbulent rhythm. Hitsugaya would train Karin while Tatsuki trained with Yuriochi, Ishida with Matsumoto and Chad with Urahara.

Two weeks had passed, and still Hitsugaya hadn't told Yamamoto Soutachio that they had found the mystery shinigami. As many times Hyourinmaru told Hitsugaya that the real reason he didn't tell him is the possibility that they would be sent back to soul society, he kept refusing it.

"_We're staying to eliminate the remaining Espada."_ he insisted firmly. Hitsugaya could practically see Hyourinmaru rolling his eyes. "You know that Karin can handle them herself" a little voice in the back of his head muttered. _Shut up Hyourinmaru!_

"You just don't want to leave her. You're worried she'll be injured. You're worried about how much you're going to miss her when you leave." Hitsugaya was finally reduced to slamming Hyourinmaru against the ground, in an attempt to silence him.

Unfortunately, this act did not go unnoticed. "You've finally lost it. All those years of paperwork have finally made you snap." Karin remarked as she was walking past him. Hitsugaya felt the tips of his ears grow warm. "I was just, um," he stuttered. "Don't worry about it. I've felt like killing my zanpaktou many times too." Karin said.

(Karin POV)

--

Toshirou raised his head in interest at this piece of news. "Really?" Inwardly, I rolled my eyes. In reality, I wanted to kill Kurohoshi every time he spoke to me. Of course, Toshirou had no need to know that.

"Yep. I'm comforted by the image of my fingers wrapped around his neck." With that parting comment, and his slightly aghast look, I turned around and began walking home.

AN- Kurohoshi roughly translates to dark star, and fugu is a Japanese dish that involves blowfish.


	3. Soccer Fields

(3rd person POV)

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Bleach

We were soon alerted to the presence of two Espada near the soccer field. Oh, no way. I would die before I let them even touch my field. When we got the alert, we all in Uruhara's basement, preparing to begin training.

Without a second thought, I sped off to the place I've spent so much time at. I faintly heard the protests of the others, but the other thing in my mind was

"_If they so much as pluck a single blade of grass from that field, they will wish they were never born, let alone transformed into Espada."_ I felt several presences following me, consisting of Toshirou, Matsumoto and Chad.

I almost appreciated their concern (not), but I had enough fury in me to bring down Aizen himself.

How dare they encroach on the place that had gotten me through so much? The soccer field was the place I went whenever I feeling depressed, and they think they're gonna mess it up? Oh no, no way in _hell_.

I quickly arrived at my destination using shunpoe. Toshirou and Matsumoto turned up shortly after me. Chad was unable to use shunpoe, so it would be a while until he got here.

What I saw pissed me off to no end. Yammy, Ulquiorra and Stark shooting off cero into the ground, although only Yammy was being enthusiastic about it.

My entire field of vision was filled with red. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I shouted at them. "You DARE to come onto MY soccer field, and decimate it with cero?!"

I quickly pulled out Kurohoshi and charge towards the nearest Espada, Ulquiorra, only to find myself stopped by Toshirou pulling me back by the waist. "What are you doing here, Espada?" Hitsugaya called out.

Yammy grinned evilly. "We're here to finish what Aizen started! All we have to do is harvest one thousand souls within a half soul mile! And Kurokara Town is the best place to do it."

I was starting to get really frustrated here. "Let's be more specific. What are you doing on MY soccer field?"

This time, it was Stark that replied. "Simple. We wanted your attention, and this seemed like the best way to do it." _Okay, really? Ichi-nii can be annoying, but he's got _nothing_ on these guys._ "And _why_ did you want our attention?" I asked.

Ulquiorra didn't even change his facial expression. "So that we wouldn't have to search you out to kill you." The way he said it, as if saying you need an umbrella when it's raining, as if it was just a fact of life, gave me chills up and down my back.

FINALLY, one of our group pointed out the obvious. "Uh, sorry to burst your bubble guys, but that's impossible without the Hougyoku." Matsumoto said.

"Why isn't it? We just sacrifice one of the lower level arrancar," Stark glanced towards Yammy, "and channel the energy through him."

_Great, so their numbers will go down, but so will the humans. They've disillusioned themselves into thinking that will work. Goody._ _Why is no one realizing the damage done to my soccer field? _

"Okay, that's great and all, BUT YOU WRECKED MY SOCCER FIELD!! Oh, and Toshirou? Your hand is still on my waist." Toshirou dropped his arm like he was touching an enraged badger. Which in a way, he was.

This gave me the chance to rush the closest Espada to me, Ulquirra.

I swung from over my head, which he easily blocked. _Perfect._ This left him open to attack below. Quickly, I stabbed towards his stomach.

Watching his eyes open in alarm as he almost dodged the blow was more satisfactory than I ever could have imagined.

I noted from my peripheral vision that Toshirou was engaged in battle with Stark, and Matsumoto with Yammy.

Ulquirra tried to stem the bleeding with his hand, with little success.

Matusmoto was easily winning against Yammy, and Toshirou was holding his ground against Stark.

_You filthy disgusting scum, I'm going to kill you._ Ulquirra became very bloody as I attacked him with a quick succession of thrusts.

Seeing that they were losing, the Esapada hastily retreated into Hueco Mundo.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SONS OF BITCHES!!" It was too late. They left, and left behind a broken soccer field in their wake.

"Argh. Look at this place." The grass was ripped up, the ground had holes in it, and the goal posts were decimated.

"Come on Karin," Toshirou said, "you can't do anything about the field. Someone will clean it up."

_I guess there's nothing I can do about it right now._

Chad arrived, gasping for breath. "What I miss?" he asked, all while maintaining his stoic face.

Groaning in frustration, I began the long treck back to Urahara's.

--

"So," Urahara said, bouncing on his toes. Ever cheerful bastard. "how's your soccer field?"

Growling, I reached to pull out Kurohoshi. I really needed to decapitate something, and Urahara was the perfect something.

Toshirou quickly restrained my arm. "Uraraha didn't destroy it." he said.

"Yeah, but that bastards standing there, the perfect dummy to test my blade out on" with his stupid hat, and fruity shoes. Ooh, he was going to die.

"Breathe Karin, breathe. You know what's great in these situations?" Matsumoto said, "Sake. Best drink in the world."

"Matsumoto, you will NOT get Karin drunk, because she is not drinking any sake. Do you understand me?"

My blood boiled. How was it any of his business if I drank myself to death? He certainly didn't care those seven years he was gone.

"And where do you get off telling me that I can't drink sake?" I questioned in a dangerous voice.

Hitsugaya suddenly looked almost flustered. "Um, well, I," _Geez, this guy is pathetic. _"Yeah yeah, whatever." I said. "Come on, time for training."

Sighing, I made my way to the basement. _I absolutely hate that I love him._


	4. A Reunion

(Karin's POV)

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Bleach

Just as I was coming up from training, Toshirou following me, I spotted Renji strolling through the shop.

Scowling, I said, "What the hell are you doing here Abairi?" He smirked at me.

"Why, to see Tatsuki of course." This guy was quickly pissing me off. "After so long? Do you think she's even going to want to see you?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? It's only been three weeks."

_What the hell?_ "Uh, I'm not sure how time works in Soul Society, but it's been about five years here since you left."

Renji began panicking, looking around. "Where's Tatsuki?" He asked hurriedly.

"I'm right here stupid." Renji whipped around like he had heard a ghost. Well, not really a ghost. He saw those every day. More like he had seen Aizen hitting on Ichigo, and Ichigo kissing Gin. All at the same time. Disturbing if you think about it.

Shuddering, I turned to see Tatsuki's reaction to seeing Abarai. This couldn't be good.

Surprisingly, she wiggled her eyebrow suggestively, and began to lead him into the back room.

"Wait up a second. Abairi, you come back and aren't at all surprised to see Tatsuki five years older, and Tatsuki, you just accept him with open arms?" I asked incredulously. _I can not believe this._

"Uh, yeah. It's been three weeks since I saw him, not five years." Tatsuki said with raised eyebrows.

My face must have showed an expression akin to someone learning the sky is orange, and the sun is cold.

"Huh?" I asked intelligently. _Has the world gone crazy? _"But, you are always training Tatsuki. I thought..."

"That I was depressed because Renji left?" She snorted. "Please. If this guy left I would be cheering and thanking Kami. I'm always training because I couldn't save Orihime. I don't want that to happen again."

Realization dawned across my face. "So when you're happy..." Renji looked quiet smug, and Tatsuki a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Coughing, she rubbed the back of her neck.

"That's when Renji visits." she said, looking quiet uncomfortable. "Yep, she's always REALLY happy when I visit." Renji said.

Tatuski quickly elbowed Renji in the ribs, blushing brightly.

"But then, why didn't anybody know about this?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Because, um... Renji? Why didn't we tell anybody?" Renji's brow furrowed in thought. I hope his brain doens't explode from the strenuous task of thinking.

"I don't really remember to be honest." He shrugged dismissively.

"Well, um, I'm just let you get back to, um, whatever you do then." I said.

Throughout all of this, Hitsuguya had been snickering at my discomfort.

Swiftly stepping on his foot, I bade my leave. _Hmm, so maybe Abairi isn't so bad after all._

--

(3rd person POV)

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Bleach.

Matsumoto looked slightly put out as she approached Hitsugaya. We have to go and report to Seireitei now, Hitsugaya-tachio." She sniffed back fake tears.

"ALL THE SHOPPING I'LL BE MISSING!!" She wailed. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at her historionics. "Calm down Matsumoto. Oi!!" He shouted as she clung to him.

Hitsugaya desperately tried to think of a way out of leaving. If they left now, they might not be coming back.

That would mean that he might not see Karin again for many years. He didn't think he would able to deal with that.

_I can't let Matsumoto know I don't want to go. I'd never hear the end of it. _Sighing, he released her arms from around him.

"We've got to go Matsumoto, whether we want to or not." Matsumoto looked bemused.

"You want to stay here?" she asked. Hitsugaya quickly backpedaled. "No, no, it's not that! I never said that!"

Matsumoto looked absolutely gleeful. "So you DO want to stay here! Why? Is it because of Karin-chan? YAY! I _knew_ you like her!"

As much as Hitsugaya tried to stop himself from blushing, his cheeks lit up anyways. Thankfully, he was able to control it after a second of fighting his body.

"I do _not_ like Karin, Matsumoto. Now, get going. We've got a report to give."

Matsumoto looked like she was about to continue teasing him, but the expression was quickly erased by a cold glare from Hitsugaya.

With slumped shoulders, she turned to walk through the gates back to Seireitei.

--

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were back at Soul Society, giving a report to the Soutachio. Of course, that in no way meant that training would stop.

"You've got to be faster!" Yuriochi called out to Karin. Swiftly dodging a blast of kidou, Karin grinned. "And you need to pay better attention." Karin said, thrusting to Yuriochi from behind.

Yuriochi did a front hand spring, escaping Karin. "You're getting better at this," Yuriochi complimented. "Too bad I'm still better!"

Karin soon had to dodge again, as Yuriochi shot a wave of Blue Fire. 'Come on,' Kurohoshi said. 'You can do better than this. If you practice enough, maybe Ice Boy will be impressed.'

Seeing as it is usually NOT a good idea to retreat inside your head to beat up the spirit of your sword while you are fighting, Karin took her frustration out on Yoruichi.

Thrust, parry, block, swing. Karin came at her with a new ferocity. "That's more like it! Come on, make me fight!" Kurohoshi swung in a tight arc, nearly taking Yoruichi's head. "WOO! Go Karin!" Tatsuki shouted.

"I bet she would not come so close to hurting Yoruichi if she was shorty." Jinta muttered to Ururu. In a flash, the tip of Kurohoshi was pressed against Jinta's neck.

"What was that?" Karin asked in a dangerously calm voice. "Nothing, nothing. I just said I bet you would not be fighting so hard against shorty." Ururu looked at Karin with apologetic eyes.

"And why is that?" Jinta grinned mischievous . "Duh! Everybody knows you got a crush on him." Letting out a flare of riatsu, Karin glared at Jinta, who was now nearly doubled over with the pressure.

"Hmmm. That's very fascinating. You know, I bet someone who would be VERY interested in your crush." Karin lightened her riatsu, and Jinta straightened up.

"You would not." Karin raised an eyebrow. "You want a bet?" After glaring at Karin for several more seconds, Jinta slumped.

"Okay, fine. Just do not tell Yuzu, deal?" Karin offered her hand to shake. "Deal. Now then, Yoruichi, where were we? Oh, I remember. I was kicking your butt! Shall we resume?"

Yoruichi laughed. "You're going down little girl." With that, all that could be seen was flashes of girls and a sword.

AN- I know Hitsugaya would want to stay with Karin, and probably wouldn't just give up like that, but in my story his pride is still overwhelmingly large. So, I think we can all deal with a little bit of OOCness.


	5. Explanations

(Karin's POV)

I leaned back in my seat, full and content. "Yuzu-chan, you have the best cooking in all of Japan." Jinta said. I discreetly glared at him, making sure Yuzu would not see.

"Why thank you Jinta-kun!" Yuzu beamed at him. Matsumoto cooed at them, and Hitsugaya snickered. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. It's not natural.

Chad, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Tatsuki, Jinta and Ururu had all come over for dinner after our training had finished. _Yeah, Yuzu makes some great food, but he's past complimenting. He's been flirting with her all night!_

Subtly growling at him, I looked around at all the plates. _So many dishes! Ugh. I should probably help Yuzu with the dishes tonight. It would take forever and a half for her to do them herself. _

"She IS a great cook." Isshin agreed with Jinta. "She would make a good wife, ne?" Jinta and Yuzu immediately turned red, while I planted a fist in his face. "Shut up old man!"

Hitsugaya was snickering loudly. _If he starts laughing, I am booking him into a mental asylum. _Yuzu started cleaning the plates, and Jinta quickly stood up to help her. _Oh, he is annoying._

"I'll get them. Sit down Jinta-_san_." I said with forced politness, swooping in and snatching the dish he was bout to grab.

"I will get it." he gritted out, trying to wrestle the plate from me. Yuzu stared at us curiously, trying to figure out why we were arguing over who would help with the dishes.

I had almost achieved victory, the plate was almost mine, when Matusumoto and Hitsugaya's phones decided to ring. Flipping the phone open, Hitsugaya glanced at me. 'Espada' he mouthed.

Letting out a small curse, I handed Jinta the plate. "Uh, Yuzu, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and I have something we need to do. Jinta can help with the dishes, we'll be back soon."

I told her in one breath. The three of us rushed outside, and slipped out of our bodies. Yuzu ran out of the house, calling after us. "Matte!" I whirled around toward her, then remembered that I was in my Shinigami form.

"Kuso" Yuzu widened her eyes. "Karin! Don't swear. And why are you wearing that? And carrying a sword?" _Not good, not good, NOT GOOD! She can see us. Craptastic. _

"Uh, I'll explain it when we get back. Okay Yuzu?" She nodded, and watched us run off. Still contemplating the fact that Yuzu could see us, I didn't notice Hitsugaya until he was right beside me.

"Is this the first time she has seen Shinigami?" Hitsugaya asked. Silently, I nodded my head. "Guess the secret is out." I said bitterly. For a moment, Hitsugaya's eyes softened, before snapping back to being cold and hard.

"It will be fine. I can use the memory-modifier to make her forget she ever saw our spirits." We ran on in silence for a few moments while I thought it over.

"No. I'll explain it to her. If she can see us, she'll be able to see hollows. Besides, she'll finally understand where Ichi-nii goes."

After a moment of contemplation, I spoke. "I never told her about the Shinigami world because I thought she might start looking for spirits, to help them. Or maybe because then she would realize that those roars and blurs aren't just her imagination."

Hitsugaya was cut off from replying, as we reached the site that the Espada were at. It appeared that for the most part, all of their wounds had healed, except for a lingering cut on Ulquirra.

_At least this time they are not on my soccer field._ "You guys again. What are you doing here? Here to kill us?" I rolled my eyes. _Cause trying to kill us worked so well the first time._

I casually unsheathed Kurohoshi. "So, can we get this over with quickly? I'm really not in the mood." Ulquirra stepped forward. "Indeed." In a moment, we were fighting.

Yammy rushed Matsumoto from the front, while Ulquirra appeared behind Hitsugaya, and Stark came at me from the side. Slightly frowning, I jumped to avoid getting sliced in half.

It seemed like getting beat up didn't even affect them. _Well, crap. Not good. _Countering a cero blast with some powerful kidou, I tryed to asses the chances of killing any of our opponents.

It wasn't looking too good. Swinging my sword down, I decided to for Ichi-nii's favorite tactic, Pure Brute Strength. With a loud yell, I brought my sword down and around Stark, giving him a large gash across his chest.

Panting, he charged. I quickly sidestepped, and slashed him on his face. _This guy is _not_ very good at dodging. Either that, or he just doesn't care if he gets cut._

Grinning, I began the onslaught. After a few more minutes, Stark was bleeding heavily, and very weak. 'Come on,' Kurohoshi urged. 'He is almost done. Finish him off!'

I shunpoed behind Stark, and drove Kurohoshi through his back. He made a gurgled sound, and shouted an unintelligible, but most likely very bad word, and disappeared in a brilliant show of blue light.

Seeing that their partner had been killed, Yammy and Ulquirra quickly stepped into the Garganta, and back into Hueco Mundo. "Che," I scoffed.

"Cowards." Sighing, I turned back towards my home. "Come on," I said, my voice resigned, "Let's go. I've got some explaining to do."

--

"Yuzu? Yuzu? Are you okay?" I was afraid that Yuzu was going to have a heart attack. Matsumoto tried to stifle a laugh, unsuccesfully.

After I had told Yuzu all about Shinigami, Hollow, pluses and the like, she had sat down hard, and stared at a point in front of her for a straight five mintes.

"So, when Ichi-nii dissapeares..." her sentence dropped off. I finished for her, "He's usually either rescuing Rukia, fighting Rukia herself, or trying to get stronger so that he can protect Rukia," I added, almost as an afterthought, "and us."

Yuzu's face first softened, then contorted into a look that was as close as she would ever get to rage. "Doesn't he know how dangerous that is?! He could be killed!" I chuckled. There's Yuzu's motherly instinct popping up again.

"He can't protect us very well if he's dead!" Wow. Forget the old man or me, Ichi-nii's gonna have to worry about getting beat up by Yuzu. _YUZU,_ for Kami's sake. Thing's just aren't normal anymore. Well, as normal as it can get what with fighting supernatural creatures every day and all.

"And you, Hitsugaya-san, Rangiku-chan, and Uruhara-san are all Shinigami?" she asked for confirmation.

Nodding, I added, "Along with Yoruichi, and Ishida is a Quincy." She looked puzzled, which caused me to launch into a whole new explanation of Quincy and their history, which probably just confused her again.

"O-okay then." she said, scratching her head. "I _think_ I've got it all. Laughing, I patted her on the back. "Maybe you should get some rest Yuzu."

Nodding, she turned towards the stair case. "Oh, and Yuzu?" I called out. She turned back toward me. "Yes karin-chan?"

"Did Jinta do anything... improper?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Completely redefining the term 'blush,' Yuzu muttered something, turned tail and ran upstairs.

Once _again,_ Hitsugaya chuckled at my expense. _So _not natural. "I...AM..._SO_...GOING...TO...HURT...JINTA!!" I said, before going up to bed myself.


	6. Sorry Guys

UPDATE- Okay dorks and dorketts, my dad has decided that I've been spending too much time on the computer (he's completely ignoring the fact that i've been on the computer less and skateboarding more), and decided that I can't write fanfiction anymore (that was a large part of the time I'm on the computer) or else he'll take away my skateboard. That is one thing that I will NOT allow to happen, therefore I'm giving up writing fanfiction. Anyone can take my stories and do what you will with them, just please PM me first so I can see what you do with it.


End file.
